Death's High School: Teachers Experience Drama Too!
by TheMortalCoil
Summary: AU: Maka and her friends all became teachers at the same high school they attended as kids. Everything is seemingly perfect until the old music teacher retires and a new individual takes her place. Maka immediately dislikes him but is forced to work with him to deliver a positive message to their students. Will they set aside their differences or will they divide the school?
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn is an English teacher at DHS (Death's High School) where she attended as a teenager. She has the privilege of teaching alongside many old high school friends such as; Black Star (Physical Education), Tsubaki (Home Economics), Kid (Art), Liz (Drama), and Patty (Metal Shop). Everything is perfect; she gets along with everyone, the students love her, and she loves her job; what more could she ask for?

But when the old music teacher retires; a new face joins the faculty. Maka quickly learns that she cannot stand his guts but they must work together to put a good example forward for the students.

Will they put aside their differences and move on? Will they tear apart the faculty and students? Will they develop their relationship or resign themselves to distasteful bickering?

* * *

The first day of school was less than a week away. Faculty members were hustling and bustling; preparing themselves for the year to come. Anticipation blanketed itself around the halls, the faculty office, and most importantly; the teachers.

Maka was ecstatic as she always was when school rolled around. She was a notorious bookworm back in her days at DHS. She loved the academic lifestyle, so much so, that she decided to become an English teacher. It was an easy decision to make since most of her school years consisted of her button nose being buried between the pages of a good book. She oft-rejected anything a normal person would deem "fun" in favor of the literary arts. Her obsession with novels, glossaries, and the like were joked about frequently amongst her peers. Nevertheless, she loved literature to such a degree that sharing her adoration for the subject would be nothing short of a dream come true.

When she was offered a job at DHS upon graduating from a nearby university she was thrilled. She had many good memories within the confines of the school. She was hesitant initially because her father worked there as the vice-principal for as long as she could remember. Her relationship with her father was suboptimal, to say the least.

Her father, Spirit Albarn, was a flirtatious, womanizing douchebag who drove a stake between her mother and himself; resulting in a nasty divorce that Maka was unfortunately in the middle of. Her mother left to pursue other venues while her father remained behind as the vice-principal of DHS. The court ruled in favor of giving Spirit absolute custody over Maka; which she herself couldn't believe but she had no choice but to live with it. Their relationship has been rocky ever since. The mere sight of him was enough to churn her stomach most days. He was loving, giving, and affectionate towards her but it was hard to reciprocate those feelings when he drove her mother away with his infidelity.

She was pleasantly surprised when she found out that many of her high school friends also became teachers and were offered jobs as well. It turned out that it was Kid's idea. Kid became a high school art teacher. This revelation was shocking for most people since he had an undying love for symmetry; it could be considered obsessive-compulsive. The fact that high school kids seldom care about art, let alone maintaining symmetry, was a level of irony that Liz compared to the artistic stylings of one William Shakespeare.

But I digress. Upon Kid's discovery that all his close friends were working towards teaching careers, he sat down with his father, the principal who referred to himself as Death, and requested that he hire them if given the opportunity. Fortunately for Kid, most of the faculty were nearing the end of their careers and multiple teachers in the faculty were retiring at the same time or within a year or two of each other.

The first day Maka showed up at DHS a year ago was a rollercoaster. The eccentric personalities of her old friends were overwhelming initially, but still rather endearing. It sent a wave of warmth over her heart to see them all together in one place again; acting as they did when they were in high school. She was glad that they hadn't changed a bit.

She was astonished that even the likes of goofball Black Star and the ditzy Patricia Thompson became teachers. If she remembered anything about the two, it was that they hated school with a passion when they attended. To them it was a boring place; so, to see the two of them back again was nothing shy of a bombshell.

The year came and went and if one thing rang true, it was that Maka Albarn's class absolutely admired her. Her class was engaged in her lectures, she was exultant at their inquisitive behaviors, and did not hesitate to answer their questions thoroughly and knowledgeably. She always knew that she'd work wonders in a classroom setting but still couldn't help but feel delighted at how well everything played out.

Maka also found herself getting along famously with the other staff members; old and new. She still avoided her father and called him out on his bullshit whenever they were in the same room but aside from the tension between father and daughter, there was not an individual she could not co-operate with. She even got along with Black Star, despite his brash and obnoxious nature.

She postulated that teaching Physical Education was the ideal choice for the fitness nut. He could also use the opportunity to display his glorious physical condition to his students, stroking his immeasurably big ego in the process. Thankfully, behind all that bravado and egocentric behavior, Black Star was an empathetic individual with infectious levels of ambition. It was how he and Maka became and remained friends even after all this time.

If Maka was excited to work with anybody, it had to have been Tsubaki. Tsubaki was her best friend during her time at DHS. They talked about literally everything and spent ample time together. Maka was also aware of a crush that extended into recent years between a certain raven-haired beauty and the young Adonis that was Black Star. Maka was unsurprised that her feelings towards him never wavered, even years later, where he remained oblivious to her true feelings. She never had the courage to outright say it to him either. She was equally timid as he was bold. Maka and Liz teased her and encouraged her to ask him out but she could never follow through with it and would walk back towards the two with her tail between her legs.

Life was almost perfect for Maka Albarn last year. Everything she had hoped for came to fruition and it was arguably the best year in her life since before her mother left. She was looking forward to another joyous year at DHS.

* * *

Death had called a meeting the week before classes start, amidst all of the preparations. Maka knew what the meeting was about. The old music teacher, Ms. Ramsay, retired after school let out last year. That meant a new faculty member was to join the ranks of DHS. Maka was excited, as she always was with new people. She always tried to be the first person to extend a hand in greeting. This person would be no exception.

She found herself wondering what the individual was like, what they looked like, their interests, and their personality. She couldn't picture herself not getting along with the person; co-operative was her middle name God damn it!

She was irked by the fact that the principal hadn't even mentioned their name and the information was practically confidential. Whenever one of the teachers would ask about the newcomer, he'd just play it off nonchalantly like he always did, saying that they'd find out when the time came. The way Death beat around the bush was bothersome but he definitely knew how to ramp up the excitement. As Maka looked around the office, she saw everyone's faces were painted with the textures of curiosity.

The door opened slowly and a man walked in. He was of average height, perhaps 5'11". He had medium length, spiky white hair that looked unkempt. Maka was unsure if it was intentional or he just had a bad case of bed head. It was easy to think that way when one took a glance at his tired, almost lazy looking, eyes. His eye color was a ruby red, which she found unnerving. Who even has red eyes? She speculated that he may have been an albino but those thoughts were debunked by his tanned skin. It was so perfectly tanned that she postulated that it may have even been sprayed on which made her giggled to herself. He was wearing a leather jacket, open to reveal a red shirt and black tie with the top button undone and the tie loose around his collar. His shirt was accompanied by black dress pants, and he was carrying a motorcycle helmet.

Maka was not one to place labels but she understood his archetype immediately; the cool bad boy. It wasn't a type she was fond of but since she tried to get along with everyone she would at least try to look past it. If she could look past Black Star's _exuberant_ behavior, this would be a walk in the park.

"Everyone say hello to Soul Evans. He will be our new high school music teacher. Give him a warm DHS welcome!" Death was never one for formalities so he delivered his greetings in such a casual tone that it could be misinterpreted as superficial.

Maka strutted with long legs up to the front of the class and extended a hand out to her new co-worker. Everyone watched attentively to observe the interaction.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you, Soul!" She shot him the most cheerful smile she could muster and waited for his hand to take hers.

She noticed there was a longer delay than she was used to. He stood there and eyed her up and down for a few moments before opening his mouth to reveal relatively pointy teeth.

"Why is there a junior high student in the faculty lounge?" He spoke aloofly. He was referring to two things: first, her outfit could easily be mistaken for a student's rather than a teacher's. She wore a button up coat with a fairly short plaid skirt and high ankle boots. It was a look that she deemed her trademark and refused to change it even as she aged. 25 was not too old to wear such attire, at least she thought so. The other thing he was commenting on, which she caught immediately, was her body. Curvaceous was not a word that described Maka Albarn. Sure, she had some curvature but she looked 'underdeveloped' compared to most other women her age. In addition, she was fairly short at 5'2". It definitely didn't help that, despite her friends' attempted intervention, that she still wore her hair in pigtails at 25.

Even as she tried to rationalize his point of view, she felt something toward him that she never felt towards another co-worker other than her father. Utter disdain. If looks could kill, Soul would have disintegrated where he stood; leaving nothing behind but a motorcycle helmet.

Her father began to walk towards Mr. Evans in a not-so-friendly fashion, only to be restrained by Death and Dr. Stein; the school doctor (working in a nurse's position).

Maka retracted her hand; her eyes were ablaze with disgust. She knew he noticed but he seemed indifferent to how his actions had affected her. One thing that Soul Evans was not prepared for; however, was the fact that Maka Albarn was a fighter. She did not back down from anybody.

"I know your type." She scowled while he looked down at her apathetically, urging her to continue.

"You think you're a cool guy who can waltz in and do whatever and say whatever to whoever the hell he wants. I knew it from the moment you walked in. I tried to be fair but an asshole is an asshole."

She stared him down with such indignation that the walls around her could have combusted. He met her rage and raised her a look of insouciance that boiled her blood. She wanted to scramble his stupid face under her fist. She opted to leave the room instead, slamming the door behind her. Spirit silently cheered for his daughter for showing that punk who was boss around here. He was also insisting that he was okay to be unrestrained.

* * *

Maka stormed down the hallway. Each footstep bellowed and played a concerto of wrath and contempt.

"The fucking nerve. Soul Evans…what kind of hippie name is ' _Soul'_ anyway? Even if he tries to apologize for being such a cunt, he can kiss my ass because I am not wasting my time with such a smug, conceited, pompous jerk!" She was relieved that classes weren't starting for a few days. It allowed her to vigorously stomp up and down the hallways, spouting obscenities without fear of being reprimanded.

In between her disgruntled statements, she heard the sound of footsteps running towards her. She looked back to see a Tsubaki tailing her. Maka groaned and cloaked her scornful expression with a more gleeful one.

"Maka, wait up!" Tsubaki's voice was soothing to her ears most days but today, she just wanted to be left alone.

Maka turned to face her best friend, hoping that her masquerade would be convincing enough to deter Tsubaki from prodding. She didn't want to slink back into her vexation in front of Tsubaki; a friend who knew her as affectionate and compassionate. The last thing she wanted to do was taint her image because of some supercilious idiot.

"What's up?" Maka fired back without missing a beat.

"Oh, well um…you seemed pretty fired up back there. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You aren't fine," Tsubaki furrowed her brow at her friend. "If he bothered you that much, you can tell me you know! We're best friends remember?"

"You're right but I promise I'm okay. He didn't get under my skin. You know me, I just don't back down from anybody. Remember the days where the boys used to tease me? That didn't last long, did it?"

Tsubaki giggled. It was true, the boys often teased Maka for similar reasons. She taught them a thing or two using her fists or making them feel inferior with her vast vocabulary to the point that they backed down. People did not mess with Maka Albarn and Tsubaki should know better than to worry about her.

"Death said that he wants you to come back to the meeting. There are some other things he'd like to discuss before the semester begins."

Maka grumbled internally since she would have to stand in a room with _him_ again; her stomach writhed in anguish as she thought about it. She didn't have much say in the matter since Tsubaki took her hand and was practically dragging her back to the office.

 _"This year is gonna suck."_

* * *

Author's Comments:

Good day everyone! Following the completion of my first fanfic (Boku No Hero Academia), I was left unsure of what series to write on. After some postulation, I felt like this was a good choice.

This is my first Soul Eater fic. I _love_ Soul Eater. The story was good, the progression was good, but most importantly; the characters were excellent. They all have such unique, contrasting personalities that I felt like it would be fun to write a story of my own about them.

Please read and review. PM me if you have any helpful suggestions or thoughts you would like to share; I encourage it!

I do not own the rights to Soul Eater or its characters.

 **Rated M(A)** \- Swearing, sexual content in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON WARNING**. RATED **MA** FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. UNDERAGE READERS ARE ENCOURAGED TO CLICK AWAY.

* * *

The first day of school went as smoothly as one could imagine. It was hard to control the high level of noise and interaction amongst the students. The students were excited to see their friends and recall tales of their summer holidays. Maka adored the level of enthusiasm the students brought with them on the first day of the school year. She knew that said enthusiasm would fizzle out as the school year trudged along but for now, she relished their high-octane humor and camaraderie.

Maka attempted to get to know each student in her classes; trying to discreetly write their names down as they introduced themselves. She taught English to two classes of 10th graders, a class of 11th graders, and a class of 12th graders. It definitely kept her busy between all the grading and planning. She always sought new ways to challenge her students which often led to her overworking herself and remaining behind far later than any of her co-workers. It was commonplace for Spirit to come check up on his diligent daughter, only to get shooed away dismissively. He didn't let it get him down though; no matter how hard Maka tried to push him away, he was exasperatingly persistent.

She was aware of her workaholic tendencies but felt that it was necessary to deliver the best possible guidance to the students. She took immense pride in what she did. She believed that if she could leave an imprint on her students, then they could take the necessary steps to succeed later in life. She convinced herself it was anything but conceited to feel that way. Though, she would never voice that opinion to anybody in fear of being wrongfully judged. It was only out of good intentions and nothing more.

One hour melted into another until the day had run its course. The bell of dismissal rang and her students filed out into the chaotic corridor. Maka typically began her own "homework" immediately after class ended for the day but she was hindered by the fact that she was hungry. She tried to ignore it but her stomach pleaded to be satiated. Maka decided to oblige when she began to hear voices in her head that said, _'feed me!'_

As she exited the classroom she bumped into what felt like a wall. She looked up to lock eyes with a pair of sinister reds. There was no mistaking the disheveled white hair, and the sharp-tooth grin that made Jaws jealous. She hated his smugness with an inextinguishable fire that could incinerate the entire building. Fortunately for him, the fire that brewed inside her was confined within her petite frame with no hope of escape.

"Move. You're in my way," Maka said vexedly. She didn't have time for his antics today. She dealt with him enough last week after being coerced to get along by her employer.

"That's no way to talk to a fellow teacher. We teach at the same school, so you should be nice to me. Actually, I think you should apologize," she thought his face was going to cramp up; it couldn't be humanly possible to maintain a grin that wide for more than a couple of seconds.

"I should _what?!_ Why would I ever apologize to you? You were the one in my way!" Her frustration began to bubble to the surface but he showed no signs of backing down. In fact, this only gave him some form of twisted pleasure that pushed Maka closer to the edge of her sanity.

As he towered over her with an indomitable grin, he opened his mouth and the words that spilled forward made Maka's eyes narrow in sullen anger.

"Since you're going to be so rude, _Tiny Tits,_ I am rescinding my offer to grab a bite to eat with you before I even ask. I figured your reputation could use a boost but it's not worth the effort". Soul shrugged his shoulders and looked at her lazily with half-lidded eyes.

" _What_ did you just call me?" She focused in on him so hard that her head began to hurt but his expression never wavered. He was unintimidated by her which was a first for Maka.

"You heard me. Anyway, I'm done wasting my time here. Later."

He left her in a disgruntled mess in front of her classroom. Not only did he call her " _Tiny Tits_ " but he also called out her popularity among her peers and students. And he had the nerve to walk away from her before she could offer any form of rebuttal. He showed no signs of fear or regret in even a single word, unlike most bullies she had dealt with in the past. Boys would typically leave themselves open to counterattack but him, he fucking walked away from her in the middle of an argument; leaving her there to sputter obscenities like a patient in a mental asylum. She was so infuriated that she almost forgot that she was still on school property and there was an off-chance that students may hear her.

Her appetite was quickly suppressed by the disturbing altercation in the hallway, so she went back to her paperwork. She was cursing his name the entire time. Every time her pen touched paper, it pressed with far greater ferocity than it was intended for; inevitably snapping the pen. This happened repeatedly and her anger momentarily shifted to the shattered plastic in her hands and not on, she almost gagged, _"Soul Evans."_ Her disgust almost instantly refocused itself on its proper target.

* * *

She heard the click clack of heels coming towards her classroom. Only one individual would be wearing heels that made such an obnoxious noise. Liz burst through the door with a flourish. Her enthusiasm on the first day of school rivaled Maka's own. Liz used the first day to assess the talent levels of the students at her disposal. Liz was especially moved when she found a gem in the rough; a student with an unbridled passion for drama, much like herself. Maka speculated that she had found her teacher's pet on the first day. What else could explain her joyous disposition?

"Hey, Maka! How was the first day of school?"

She wanted to ignore her but that would only send Liz into an inquisitive spiral that would just piss Maka off. The last thing she wanted to do was snap at her friend.

"It was good," Maka knew that her words weren't convincing enough but it was all she could muster without settling into a fit of rage.

"Good?" Liz paused for a moment and eyed Maka suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Am I really that transparent?" Maka chuckled lightheartedly, trying to downplay her distress, hoping that Liz may just leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Well, not usually no. It's the first day of school so it's unlike you to not be overbearingly chipper. Even when we were kids, the first day of school was better than any holiday to you; including Christmas for Christ sake!"

"Geez, language Liz!"

"The kids are gone home anyway," she waved her hand at Maka, attempting to relax her. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Nothing happened I swear."

"Does it have anything to do with the smug grin I saw on Soul Evans' face as he passed me in the hall?"

Maka's posture stiffened. She felt a rush of heat to her face but she couldn't comprehend why. She shouldn't feel embarrassed about what had happened. What was she afraid of? Was she afraid of the implications associated with a meeting between a male and female teacher after class? Was she afraid to admit to the horrendous nickname he had called her? She stumbled through her brain trying to come up with an answer but could not explain the rosy tint that befell her cheeks.

"Oh, I see!" Liz met her dumbfounded gaze with a coy smirk which could have only meant one thing.

"Intimate relations with your co-worker huh?" She leaned closer to Maka. "Your Dad will probably kill him but do tell!"

"Fuck no, Liz!" She startled them both with her sudden cursing. "Nothing like that happened at all! Couldn't be further from the truth actually."

"So, you guys weren't flirting with each other?"

"Hardly. He was being a grade A dickhead to me again and I'm kind of pissed off about it."

"What did he say to you?"

She hesitated for a few moments. She was unsure if she wanted to disclose that part of the argument. She didn't want to embarrass herself by reiterating his exclamation. She'd probably laugh at the fact that Maka did indeed, have small breasts; 30B to be exact (barely). The other thought that announced its presence was that Soul could be suspended or even fired if word of sexual harassment came out. It would be great that she wouldn't have to look at him for a while, if not ever again, but she couldn't do that to him. Why? Why couldn't she? She postulated that it was because she was a good person but even she had her limits and he _definitely_ pushed her buttons.

That being said, it was a one-time occurrence, making for an unconvincing argument for sexual harassment. Harassment had to take place a few times before any corrective action could be taken. According to how he handled himself in that last confrontation, he wasn't about to say those things nonchalantly in front of people. Maka figured that it would come down to his word against hers and she didn't want to divide the staff like that.

Maka was unaware of the time that passed between her thoughts. Liz waved a meticulously manicured hand in front of her face and fixated a concerned expression on her. "Maka? Hello, Earth to Maka!"

She snapped out of her delirious stupor. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought. What were we talking about again?"

"What did he say to you?"

"He said…I, I can't talk about it. Sorry, Liz."

Liz pouted and turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder. "Fine, but if you want to talk about it, you have my cell."

Maka smiled at Liz's back. Liz bid farewell to her ash blonde friend and slid the door shut behind her.

Maka waited until she couldn't hear the clacking of heels and slammed her head down on her desk. "Get the fuck out of my head, will you?" She murmured under her breath; as if she was trying to will his image out of existence.

* * *

Maka clued up today a little earlier than normal. She intended to finish more paperwork than she did but it proved challenging, what with her anger and all. Not that it mattered really, she had her school planning done several weeks in advance. Typical Maka, being so far ahead of the game that she didn't know how to shut down and rest.

She turned the corner to see her father with his arm wrapped around a fellow faculty member. The woman was a few years older than Maka, perhaps in her early-mid 30s and here she was with her 45-year-old father. Her 45-year-old, sleazy father. Memories of her parents' crumbling marriage rushed to the forefront of her mind. Her anger was no longer being wasted on the likes of some white-haired misogynist; instead, it took aim at her pathetic excuse for a father.

Blair was the secretary at DHS. Death had made a huge mistake entrusting the hiring of a secretary to the not-so-closet pervert, Spirit Albarn. He took the bunch of applicants, stood them alongside each other, decided on the most voluptuous of the group, and half-assed interviews with the other candidates. Once he interviewed Blair; however, he was all ears. He tried to portray that he was listening but it was impossible with a pair of voluminous 34DDs bouncing in front of his face. He almost wept when he walked into the office behind her because she had the ass to match. He had hit the motherload and there was no way that he was letting this one slip through his fingers.

Within weeks of hiring Blair, Maka's father began making numerous advances at her. Blair was quite promiscuous so it didn't take long before Spirit spent many of his nights with her thighs wrapped around his head.

Maka remembers the first time she met Blair. She went to her father's apartment to drop off a piece of mail that was sent to the wrong address. She assumed the mailman just saw Albarn and dropped it in the mailbox. He opened the door in his boxers, still a combination of love-drunk and actual drunk. His inebriated demeanor faded as he saw his daughter before him. She never came to visit and he was monumentally excited about it. She handed her father the mail and felt obligated to come in for a moment until she heard a female voice beckon from within the apartment.

"Spirit, baby, kitten needs to be _cleaned_!" Referring to a certain part of her body that needed to be licked clean. She wasn't actually dirty, it was more of a lewd notion than anything. His whole body tensed up upon hearing her words because he knew exactly what was about to happen. It wasn't as if this scene had played out dozens of times before or anything.

Maka's face quickly contorted into disgust and Spirit pleaded for her to stay a moment while he made himself presentable and shooed away his last night guiltily. By the time he returned from his bedroom fully-clothed, his daughter had left. He slouched his shoulders, disheartened by her reaction but he'd come to expect that from her.

What frustrated Maka the most was the fact that Blair and Spirit kept finding each other. What they had was definitely not love. It was lewd, it was dirty, it was inappropriate; nothing synonymous with love whatsoever. There was no intimacy or romance. They would just fuck on and off with no signs of furthering the relationship. Maka didn't want that either. It would hurt too much to have another woman try and take up a motherly role in her life; especially not some 30 something-year-old,purple-haired bimbo who cared only for her father's happy stick. The two of them seemed to be content with that arrangement but Maka just wasn't okay with it.

* * *

Dragging herself back to reality, she sneered at the two of them and began to walk in the opposite direction. Spirit opened his mouth but no words came out as he reached his arm forward to grasp nothing but air. Blair analyzed the situation and tried to coax the man attached to her arm.

It was always humiliating when his daughter acted like this in front of others. It frustrated him to no end but he knew deep down that he probably deserved it. Maka had emotionally shut down during the time of their divorce. Neither of them could get through to their daughter at all. It took her almost a year to smile honestly again. The blow was only more devastating when the judge passed the order that Maka was to be left in his care. Maka felt like it was all his fault that things happened this way.

Spirit knew that it takes two to make a relationship fall through but he'd never slander her mother's reputation, even if it was the truth. Their rough marriage was by no means justification for his infidelity but he wished that Maka could see that his ex-wife was not innocent. Maybe then, she'd slack up on him just a little. Until then, he'd offer her all the love and support that he could; hoping that one day she'd come around and reciprocate those feelings.

Maka stomped down the hallway with incredible force. Who would've thought that a 5'2", 110lb girl was capable of making such boisterous noise with just her footsteps? She wiped her stinging eyes, tear-stained because of the frustrating events of the day. She tried to make it to her apartment before bursting into tears but she hadn't managed to get more than a couple corridors and a flight of stairs away from her father. She was worried that he was following her and that he would see her in such a vulnerable state. She couldn't have that so she kept moving adamantly.

She pushed open the doors to reveal thundershowers. "Great," she muttered as she trudged through the muddy playground towards the parking lot. At least her tears were masked under the guise of rain. She had a feeling that she should have taken a coat with her to school today. She came with her typical school outfit, the same attire that Soul had mocked, even though her brain was telling her it was a good idea to take a jacket.

She arrived at her apartment with her clothes fused to her skin; saturated with copious amounts of rainwater. She threw her keys in the dish by the front door and began stripping on her way to the shower. The cold water had soaked through to her skin and made her nipples quite hard and sensitive. She hadn't noticed until she accidentally brushed a puckered pink bud and whimpered softly. She couldn't remember the last time that she relieved herself but perhaps that was what she needed after such a stressful day.

She turned the knob and tested the water with her hand until it was a suitable temperature. She loved her showers to be scalding hot; she seldom even turned the cold water on. This time she did because the heat that was swirling around between her legs had set her skin ablaze with lust. The water was far too hot for her already searing skin. As the water cooled, she began to feel more relaxed. She washed her hair and body, fingers lingering a little too long on her more _intimate_ areas. After she rinsed herself off, she finally allowed herself the leisure of letting her hands wander.

One hand found itself comfortably positioned on her left breast; playing and prodding at the swollen nipple. Her other hand slowly slipped down the curve of her stomach, crept along her hip bone, and slid between her thighs to gently stroke her sopping wet heat. She cried out in indulgence; this was definitely needed after having such a horrible day. She found herself closer and closer to orgasm as she began to stroke herself more vigorously; occasionally sliding a couple fingers inside to massage her inner walls.

Her breathing began to hitch and became heavy panting. She was right on the edge of climax and she wanted to jump in. As her body deluged in sensual satisfaction, she screamed a word out into her empty apartment. Realization of what she had screamed sent throngs of panic throughout her mind. Why would she ever say that? Why would she ever call out to… _Soul?_

She dried herself urgently while repeatedly uttering the word "fuck" until she was clothed and ready for bed.

"Why? Fucking why? He's such a God damn jerk and I hate his guts so why would I ever, _ever_ say his name? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

The more she thought about what she had done, the more her thoughts began to shift towards the image of Soul Evans. She was getting increasingly mad at herself for thinking about all the little features she found attractive. When they first met, she admittedly thought he was devilishly handsome. But that was before he opened his big, stupid mouth and said such awful things to her. There was no way that she could back down now. She had to persuade herself that this was a one-time thing and that he meant absolutely nothing to her. She hated him, she had to. It would look pathetic otherwise.

* * *

All through high school and university, Maka hadn't delved into the world of promiscuity. It wasn't that she had no sex drive; she actually masturbated a few times a week on average. She still came across as prudish to many people since she declined numerous date invites. Tsubaki, who attended the same university as well, managed to convince her to try going out with a few guys. She even offered to help hook her up. Maka knew that Tsubaki had a good read on her likes and dislikes and trusted her friend's judgment.

Tsubaki didn't disappoint either. The guys she had chosen were all handsome and held her and her interests in high regard. She was thankful that Tsubaki hadn't delivered her some dumbass. These relationships were often short-lived because, despite being so alike, she couldn't find herself emotionally attracted to any of these men. Sure, they were handsome and offered all the qualities she'd love to see in a man but none of them seemed to feel right.

Because of repeated early termination, she hadn't explored the carnal realm of sex with anybody. Even now, at 25, she was still a virgin. Once, in university, she worked up the courage to sleep with one of the guys that Tsubaki had hooked her up with. He was tall, he was handsome, he had jet black hair, and he wore glasses that made him look both dignified and sexy. She made out with him at his apartment for quite some time but her heart began to race as their clothing started to slip away and she pulled away from him frantically. She apologized profusely but insisted that she couldn't do it and left the guy in a mess of confusion.

She still beat herself up over it all the time. She really did want to experiment with sex. She recalled a phone call she had with Liz while she was in university; discussing her woes with her friend. Liz was no stranger to sex. Liz insisted that she should try to get it over with so that she knew what to expect when somebody who did _feel right_ came along. She also told her that the first time does hurt a bit, which Maka found disheartening, so getting that part out of the way was crucial so she could properly enjoy Mr. Right when the time came. Maka understood where Liz was coming from but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was okay to have meaningless sex, it never was. How could she think it was okay? Her views on sex were skewed by her whore of a father.

Now here she was, thinking about Soul fucking Evans in a sexual manner. She finally felt a sexual spark in her loins for a man and it had to be him. He was the antithesis of her dream guy. No amount of sexy imagery could make up for the fact that he was a top tier douchebag. She didn't know that she could feel both angry and aroused at the same time before she had met him. That fact only amplified both feelings. She wanted to pound the shit out of him but simultaneously wondered what sounds he would make as he pounded her. _"'Pounded?' God that's so lewd!"_ She shook her head at the thought. She needed to get him out of her head and fast.

She managed to coax herself down with a warm blanket, a good book, and a cup of hot cocoa. If she was ever in distress, this always did the trick. As her eyes followed the words on the page, her mind wandered back to the self-indulging events that had taken place in her shower. Whenever she thought about it, about _him_ , she had to re-read whatever sentence she was on because she was distracted.

It took her far longer to finish the chapter than she was accustomed to. She was irked by the fact that he was ruining her favorite hobby for her, without even being here! The book made a loud slapping noise as she shut it aggressively; giving up on reading for the night.

She grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. "Some mindless T.V. ought to help!"

She continued sipping on her hot cocoa as she flicked through the channels. It was getting pretty late at night and it seemed that every channel was broadcasting romance features. Most of which; unfortunately, had sex scenes. It was like she couldn't get away from the madness that crept over her body. She blushed intensely at the sight of the bare chests of random male actors as she flicked desperately through the channels. She whined loudly because she kept replacing them with what she perceived was the image of Soul's bare chest. He was driving her crazy.

She finally found herself on the Discovery channel. She could live with two animals humping if it happened. She mindlessly gawked at the television, sipping on her hot cocoa until the entirety of the warm liquid settled in her belly. She placed the mug on the coffee table and allowed herself to fall into the clutches of sleep that were oh so attractive.

* * *

She felt soft, full lips press against her skin lovingly; covering the expanse of her naked body with desire. These open-mouthed kisses were hot to the touch and made her shiver in want. She _needed_ him to continue. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed the borders of her breasts and began to swirl his tongue around her pert nipples. She whimpered in satisfaction as his hand tightly squeezed her opposite breast, trailing down to grasp her hip firmly.

Kisses cascaded from her chest and she felt herself become increasingly lightheaded as he inched closer and closer to her sex. He was now kissing gently above the hem of her panties. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as he bit her. He licked his lips sexily as he tugged at the fabric of her thong.

She nodded in consent as he slid them down her lengthy legs; revealing her dripping pussy in all its glory. She was well groomed in her pubic region. She refused to shave it all off because she already looked like a little girl as it was; at least she thought so. Her hair was neatly trimmed into the shape of an ash blonde strip above her clit.

He stared at it, hungrily. Maka's face flushed a deep shade of crimson and practically begged for the faceless man to do something, _anything_ before she melted into the mattress. She gnawed at her bottom lip as she watched him lick his lips once more. He settled his face in between her thighs, drawing closer and closer to her core. She writhed and squirmed in anticipation but his strong hands held her hips in place.

Her breath hitched as she felt the warmth of his tongue caress her aching folds. It pressed and swirled against her clit with varying speeds and pressures that drove her mad. He traced his way along her lips and she moaned lustfully as she latched onto tufts of his soft hair. His tongue had found its way inside of her entrance. It was so dirty, so inappropriate, so… _wrong_ that Maka had almost released instantly.

He went back to teasing her bundle of nerves with his tongue ever so gently that made her plead for more. A gruff voice resounded, "if you insist," and he plunged two fingers into her searing heat as he ramped up his intensity about her button. She found herself drawing near orgasm. It was within her grasp and she looked down gratefully at the man paying her such earnest attention.

The faceless individual had developed an appearance. He looked up at her with a smug grin. Sharp teeth, red eyes, and snow white hair had greeted her as her eyes popped wide open. She jolted into an upright position on the couch where she had fallen asleep. She felt her skin and it was blazing hot; she expected that she had a fever of some sort but she knew better. Her skin was flushed from the _nightmare_ she was having.

She nervously reached her hand down towards her groin. As she had feared, her hand returned slick with the fluids of orgasm. She looked at the time; 2:36 AM. She buckled her knees where they met her head for a while. She managed to gather the gumption to stand and get cleaned up before going to bed.

If she didn't hate herself before, she definitely did now.

* * *

 **Author's comments:** That chapter was a bit of a doozy. Once I started writing, it just started pouring out. I intended to keep the sexual tension for later on into the story but as I was writing, that was right where my mind went. I think it still works out fine here.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Maka's eyes were weary. Such tired, red eyes were accompanied by charcoal circles, reminiscent of a raccoon. Her perfect posture had crumbled; leaving her to look like the humpback of Notre Dame. Maka couldn't remember the last time she felt this exhausted. No matter how desperate her attempts, she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The moment she closed her eyes, she was haunted by images of her nightmare.

Was she exaggerating? Perhaps. A little voice in her head told her that it wasn't all bad but it wasn't long before she squashed it out and replaced it with stubborn denial. She was resolute that she would reject any positive feelings towards Soul. The last thing she needed was for him to catch on to her plight; the smug bastard would never let her hear the end of it.

She knew that she couldn't face him head on until she had some time to level herself. She wasn't the type of girl to take time off work because some guy was driving her crazy either. This meant that she was going to have to make a conscious effort to check every corridor before mindlessly stepping forward. She was utterly ambivalent towards the impish Soul. Even though she thought he was a dense dickhead, she could tell that he was very perceptive to social cues. A shared conversation between the two could spell disaster for Maka if she let her façade slip for even a moment. _"Façade? What façade? I really do hate him!"_ she tried to persuade her wavering heart.

The first thing that she'd have to do; however, would be to make it through the day without falling asleep. That was going to be easier said than done considering she had been up since 2:33 AM the night before. If there was one thing that she could be grateful for, it was that in her tired stupor, she was incapable of calling forward images of her wet dream without immense concentration. She was too exhausted to annunciate, let alone vividly daydream. The thought hit her like a truck; how the hell was she supposed to teach English when she was incapable of articulating herself.

She let out a low groan as she turned the corner. Looking further down the hallway she spotted Tsubaki and Liz. _"Fantastic"._

"Wow, Maka you look horrible!"

"Thanks, Liz. Way to make a girl feel loved," Maka retorted. Did Liz even know what a filter was? It seemed like she just let her words dribble out of her mouth like some sort of dimwit.

"Seriously Maka, are you okay? You've been acting funny for over a week now." Tsubaki always had that motherly expression that Maka admired. Maka occasionally envied her for that trait. It made the students feel more comfortable being in her presence and Maka knew that she'd be a great mom one day.

"I-I'm fine. I promise!" She shook her hands in front of her to try and play it off. It had taken most of her energy to sprinkle some enthusiasm into her words and wave her hands about like that. She regretted it almost immediately but she had to hold on until her friends decided to relent.

"I think you should go see Death and take the day off."

 _"Curse you Tsubaki and your caring nature!"_ Maka internally scorned her friend.

"I agree, Maka. You're in rough shape; I mean, how are you supposed to teach a class like that?" Liz was painfully brash, always was. Patty was the worse of the two but it was no trouble to tell that they were related.

"I'm fine. I promise that I'm okay and right after I'm done here today I'll go home and take a nap. Is that fair?" Maka looked up at her friends hopefully. Perhaps they'd accept her compromise and move on with their day; they were soon going to be late to their own classes and Maka Albarn refused to let that happen.

"Yes, but what time do you plan on going home? Hm?" Tsubaki folded her arms as she chastised Maka. Tsubaki knew all too well how much Maka obsessed over her work or anything she did for that matter.

"Fine! I'll go home right after dismissal!"

"Promise?" The two girls asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Maka drawled as she slouched her shoulders and began to walk towards the stairwell. She noticed that her posture resembled her whimsical father's and it made her cringe. She did not want to share a single quality with that pitiful man.

With each stair, she felt her energy fading fast. Her soul had shriveled up and was in the fetal position somewhere inside of her. She saw a couple of her students a few steps ahead of her and suddenly, fresh vigor rushed through her veins. The best part about her job was giving it her all to help the students. She would feel pathetic if she just threw in the towel and left her students in the dark. Climbing the stairs suddenly got much easier.

* * *

Last year, when Maka first started teaching at DHS, she was rather…persistent. She outright refused to take sick leave or even vacation time. Everyone watched as the pressure she placed on herself ate away at her sanity. Despite that, she'd still diligently work in her away at her desk, long after school hours; toiling away to find the next best way to engage her class in her lectures. Many people admired her tenacity but everyone couldn't help but worry. There was an incident where Maka refused to take time off after coming down with influenza. This was during the middle of Winter and as a result, she ended up becoming very ill very quickly. She spent three days in the hospital trying to recover.

Spirit antagonized himself for weeks after that incident. He believed that it was his fault that it happened to her. He felt like he should've forced her to stay home and rest but he couldn't assert himself to her. That was when Death explained to Spirit the truth that horrified him: Maka was an adult now, she made that decision on her own and there wasn't anything he could do about it. After that, Spirit was a little less obnoxious in his attempts to win his daughter's favor. He tried to let her do her own thing but he still stretched out a fatherly hand whenever he could. He found it unbearable that his little girl had grown up and became a woman but he was proud of her nonetheless.

* * *

Maka tried her best to maintain a peppy attitude in class. Her class eyed her suspiciously as she paced about the classroom delivering her lecture. She tried to keep moving so that she wouldn't feel the sudden urge to lay down on the floor and have a nap. Her class was obviously aware that something was going on. If her eyes weren't a dead giveaway, the frequency that she stumbled in her sentences was a strong indicator. She found herself unable to answer a few of her students' questions, which vexed her. A well-rested Maka would be knowledgeable and swift to deliver an answer befitting the question. Her perfectionist nature forced her to sit on those thoughts for far longer than would be deemed healthy.

Maka somehow managed to trudge through the day; albeit, with immense difficulty. She had an energy drink for the first time since university. She despised the overwhelmingly sweet taste that blitzed her taste buds but coffee just wasn't cutting it. Her small frame was advantageous when she drank any liquid that had stimulating or depressing effects. It meant that a night on the town was exceptionally cheap for her and that a single can of Red Bull was enough to set her liveliness on 11 for a few hours; she dreaded the crash that followed though.

Maka had considered going back on her promise and staying behind after school but she knew better. She knew that Tsubaki would come through that door any minute to confirm whether or not she went home. Tsubaki would go to unnameable lengths to ensure her respite. Rather than take her chances and be lectured endlessly, Maka decided to go home.

She bumped into Tsubaki as she exited her classroom. _"Why is it that everybody is blocking my damn door lately?"_ Maka tried to hide a mock scowl so that her friend wouldn't get the wrong idea. Tsubaki was significantly taller than her. Maka was only 5'2" whereas Tsubaki was 5'9". Tsubaki was near the same height as Black Star and Maka wondered if that would make the vain Black Star nervous. Since there was such a difference in height, Maka couldn't help but face plant into Tsubaki's breasts. Maka always envied her friend's boobs; Tsubaki definitely filled out far better than she did. Her two closest girl friends: Tsubaki and Liz were both shapely and it made her feel out of place. She didn't let it hurt their friendship but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Oh, my! Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki held a hand to her chest, where Maka's head was buried mere moments before.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm going home, see?" Maka pointed at her briefcase playfully, indicating that she was mocking Tsubaki's motherly behavior.

"Good. And straight to bed!"

"Okay, Mom!"

Maka waved as she walked down the hallway and turned the corner. _"I'm a grown-ass woman, sheesh! I don't tell her when to go to bed."_ Her mind flashed back to all of the times that Tsubaki would force her to stop working so hard in school. Tsubaki was adamant that it detrimental to her health. Maka recalled a time she got sick in university and Tsubaki lectured her for weeks about her overworking herself. That and Tsubaki also knew that Maka's diet consisted of junk food and energy drinks. It wasn't that Maka couldn't cook, it was the fact that she was so devoted to her studies she never made time for it; opting for the more convenient alternatives.

* * *

Maka was jostled from her thoughts when she heard the music. Most of the English and Music classes took place in the same wing. The sound of a lone piano echoed from down the hall. Her pathway diverged before she could reach the root but she hesitated as she looked down the stairwell. The music was…different. It was dark, ominous even. It was definitely unlike anything that Maka would ever listen to but she couldn't help but find herself attracted to the melody that danced about her eardrums. With a deep breath, she turned on her heel and cautiously walked towards the source.

As she got closer the song seemed to intensify. Maka speculated that the song was about to reach its climax. She found herself in front of Soul Evan's classroom. Her inner voice screamed and waved red flags around. The word _"abort"_ was comparable to a mosquito buzzing in her ear. She tuned it out and swallowed audibly. The door was open a crack but she couldn't see inside. She felt the cold sweat taking residence on her clammy skin. She looked at her hand as it shook. She had no idea what she was getting herself into and that thought scared her. Maka knew there was nothing to be afraid of at DHS. She was afraid of someone or running into them rather. She vowed to avoid him at all costs; yet, here she was, standing outside of his classroom trying to figure out who the mystery pianist was.

She tried to analyze the musician's music. It wasn't a song that she had ever heard before. Even during her stint listening to various kinds of classical music, she never once encountered anything that resembled its melancholy tones. Maka wasn't sure how she felt about it; intrigued maybe. She prayed that the person gracefully manipulating those keys wasn't _him_ but at the same time she desperately hoped that it was.

Maka was so caught up in her uncontrollable vortex of emotion that she hadn't noticed herself slide the door open partway discreetly. The temptation to look became far more attractive as the opening was large enough for her to stick her head through. She leaned her body weight against the doorframe precariously and slowly eased her head through the doorway. She hadn't considered the fact that the piano may be facing towards the door but she was far too invested to stop now. She was relieved to see that the piano was facing the opposite direction and she was staring at the back of the individual.

His white hair had served as a beacon for Maka. She knew immediately that it was Soul who was responsible for such eccentric yet soothing melodies. As she saw him, her entire body tensed up and she nearly lost her balance; which would have her evidently falling into his classroom. She managed to pull herself together, for the most part. Her heart was thumping at an alarming rate, her face was overcome by a flourish of heat and the small voice screaming _"abort"_ was making its presence known once again.

She eased her head away from the doorway cautiously; trying not to blow her cover. She was in the clear, he hadn't noticed her at all and she was safe. Maka couldn't believe that she managed to get out of that situation unscathed; unless you count her current emotional state. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around and it was as if the Gods had forsaken her.

 _"No! Not Black Star!"_

Maka was panicking. Time seemed to come to a near standstill as she watched Black Star moving towards her, waving at her while sporting a big, goofy grin. He opened his mouth to speak and Maka knew she couldn't possibly shut his mouth in time without him revealing their presence. She resigned herself to her fate as she slouched her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey, Maka! What are you doing around here?" His voice boomed throughout the halls and but of course, the music had stopped. Maka cringed as she imagined the events that would surely follow.

"I-I'm, um, just passing through on my way home! I finished up for the day and was feeling kind of tired so I figured I'd go and get some rest!"

"What were you doing by that classroom though?" Black Star gestured curiously. She was grateful that he was painfully dense sometimes.

Before Maka could open her mouth to state her case, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned to face Soul's arms crossed and his trademark smug grin taking form on his face.

"Yeah, what were you doing outside my classroom, Maka?" Soul said her name like it made him want to vomit and Maka's previous apprehension faded in favor of resentment.

"I heard music and I assumed one of the students was staying behind unsupervised. Leaving the students unattended seemed like something a slacker like you would do." She was proud of her rebuttal but she knew that her words would make no ground on his indifferent attitude.

"Bullshit. I bet you were sneaking around because you heard me play and you hoped that you'd find me sitting on that stool." Soul's gaze almost pierced through her soul. He was absolutely right but she couldn't allow him to figure that out. She put on her best tough girl face and tried to keep the charade up.

"Dream on! I'm actually surprised you're good at anything other than running your damn mouth!"

"Guys, guys! Come on, we're all friends here!" Black Star attempted to intervene.

"Pft, hardly," Soul shrugged his shoulders and looked away from the two as if he had someplace better to be. Maka fought the powerful urge to pound the shit out of him. Her sub conscious thanked him for making it easier to suppress her real feelings for the time being.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Maka chirped back as she turned away from him and crossed her arms in contempt.

"Geez, you guys really hate each other huh?" Black Star was a master of pointing out the obvious and this was no exception.

Maka huffed and began to walk away from the two guys. She was back to square one with him again; she hated his guts and that was the way that she liked it.

 _"If stupid Black Star hadn't shown his face, I would've been out of there scot-free!"_ She stamped as she walked. _"God, he is such a dick. Why did I ever think anything good about him at all?"_ As her anger petered out, she felt another feeling welling up from the pit of her stomach: sorrow. She felt sad that he didn't consider her as a friend for some reason. It wasn't like she ever gave him a reason to think they were friends but it still bothered her. She started to wonder if she was being a little too harsh on him but she kicked herself and began reminding herself of all the malicious things he had said to her.

* * *

"Maka," she heard Soul's voice call out to her. Her breath hitched and she thought that she was imagining things until she heard it again.

"Hey, Maka! Wait up," she turned to see him running down the hallway in her direction. She looked up at him innocently as he caught his breath.

"Fuck, I'm out of shape!"

"What do you want, Soul?"

"I wanted to ask you…" he panted a couple of times, "…are you okay? You look horrible."

She furrowed her brows at his statement. "I look horrible, huh? Thanks."

"Not what I mean, I was just…concerned, ya know?"

She felt a lump in her throat. Why? Why did he have to go and do this to her? She felt her sanity slip away with each word he spoke. He was supposed to be some pompous jackass who didn't deserve her time of day. He was making this far harder than it needed to be and yet, she just wanted to surrender to the romantic thoughts in the back of her mind.

"You don't need to be concerned. I'm fine, thank you for wondering." She had to get away from him and fast before she did something she'd come to regret. The best option was to push him away; she'd always been good at that.

"You don't need to be so cold but alright, whatever," Maka swore that he expressed dejection when he looked away from her. That couldn't be right, Soul Evans couldn't _feel,_ could he?

When eye contact was made again, silence fell over them. Neither of them would avert their gaze and they were both trying to predict the others' thoughts but to no avail. Maka speculated that a poker match with Soul Evans would be a good time but she didn't dwell on that thought.

"Anyway…I'm going to go. I'm tired and I need some rest."

"Yeah."

* * *

With that, they parted ways. Maka crossed the playground and got to her car. Thankfully the rain wasn't torrential today so she sat comfortably dry in the driver's seat of her car. She mulled over her muddled thoughts about Soul. His personality undertook such a sudden shift that Maka was left stunned. She didn't expect that from him at all and she didn't know exactly how it made her feel. She was happy that not all parts of him were tactless but that still didn't excuse him from his previous offenses. All of these thoughts plagued her mind as she slipped her key into the ignition and turned; nothing. The car sputtered but refused to turn over.

"Son of a…" She slammed her head down onto the horn hoping that nobody was around to see her breakdown. Life had been hell ever since he came into the picture and her unbelievably bad luck continued.

She looked around the parking lot to see if anybody was still at the school. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a few vehicles across the lot.

"Let's see…" she paused as she tried to peg the owners of each vehicle. She recognized one right away. "…that one is Dad's, ew," Spirit suddenly sneezed and assumed somebody was talking about him; he hoped it was Blair and he gushed as he daydreamed about her assets.

Maka saw a couple of vehicles that she didn't recognize at all and last on the lot was "Tsubaki! Yes!" Maka nearly high-fived herself. She knew she was in for the lecture of her life but at least she wouldn't have to walk home and call a tow truck.

Maka got out of her vehicle and began walking back towards the school when she heard a loud revving sound approaching her from behind, followed by a piercing screech. She turned to find Soul sat on his motorcycle; she didn't want to admit to herself that he did in fact, look cool. He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair. Maka watched, mesmerized by the way his white locks flowed as he shook his head.

"Need a ride?" Soul asked while she was still distracted by his features. "Hello? I asked if you need a ride,"

"Uh, uhh, you only have one helmet though."

 _"That's the best I can come up with? Come the fuck on Albarn, get your shit together!"_

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Maka felt relieved that he was going to give up on his venture. She almost screamed at him when he suddenly threw his helmet in her direction. She had to drop her briefcase to catch it and she was going to kill him if the lock popped open and spilled her papers everywhere.

"You can wear mine. Throw your briefcase back in the car, you don't need it tonight if you're going to rest."

Maka tried to search her mind for an excuse, any excuse would do but she didn't have one. The last thing she wanted to do was ride on the back of his motorcycle with him. She was concerned about his lack of helmet but on top of that, she knew how the riding arrangement would be. Her face heated at the thought of wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling her face into his muscular back. She managed to catch herself before she began spacing out again.

"Fine," Maka tried to play it off as if she really didn't want to go with him, hopefully, he wouldn't see right through her.

She dropped off her briefcase and walked up to him nervously. "Are you going to be okay though? I really don't feel comfortable being the only one with a helmet on."

"Maybe if I hit myself on the head, I'll be more likable to you."

 _"A quick retort, that's so you Soul."_ She giggled a little bit, hoping that he didn't catch it but his smirk indicated that he did. Maka pulled the helmet over her face to cover her blush.

She hopped on his motorcycle and trembled as she reached forward. "Hold on," he demanded as she finally worked up the fortitude to wrap her arms around his waist. He nipped the throttle and the sudden force lifted the front tire off of the pavement ever so slightly; Maka let out a feminine scream of terror as he did this and Soul burst into laughter.

"God, you're such a scaredy cat! It's fine, I've driven this motorcycle thousands of hours; I know what I'm doing."

"You fucking better! Don't ever do that again you, you–"

"You what?"

"Never mind. Just take me home."

"Thought so."

Maka's emotions were an uncontrollable ball that ricocheted off the walls of her mind. Her body felt scorching hot as it wrapped around Soul's. There were layers on layers of clothing between them but Maka was sure that he could feel the immense heat billowing off of her skin. She had to be very conscious of her positioning against him. If she nuzzled in too close she was afraid that he might get the wrong idea; even if that was what she really wanted.

She once again found herself in the gutters of her mind; wondering what it feels like to have her bare chest pressed against the warm skin of his bare back. She felt her core writhe in discomfort. The last thing she needed was to get wet on Soul's motorcycle seat. She cursed herself for her consistent skirt wearing some days and today was one of them.

Maka doesn't know how she did it but somehow, she managed to coherently give him directions to her apartment. If it wasn't for the fact that she lived in the area for a few years, she probably would've forgotten the way back to her own place. She knew that Soul would tease her for that. As he pulled up she subtly reached a hand down towards the seat to check, just in case. Thankfully the seat was devoid of any moisture; that would've been an awkward conversation she'd much rather avoid.

As she hoisted one leg off of her bike she regretted wearing a short skirt for the first time ever. Before, she was never nervous about wearing skirts in public; she was confident enough to ignore the catcalling and taunting by the locals. With Soul, she felt like she couldn't cover herself up enough; she felt like she wasn't wearing enough but yet too much.

"U-uh, thanks, I guess." Maka didn't remove the helmet right away because her cheeks were still a rosy hue. She was petrified that Soul was checking her out as she got off his bike.

"No problem. Anytime you need a ride let me know." She was shocked at his kindness but stubborn emotional concealment was practically muscle memory at this point.

"S-sure. Oh, here's your helmet back."

"I'll see you around…kid." Maka's eyes narrowed in sullen anger as she was sure she could see his smug grin through the tint of the helmet visor.

"Oh, you son of a–"

His motorcycle revved and his tires let off a loud screech before he blitzed down the road at dangerous speeds. Maka knew that this was an effort to impress her but his bravado was the last thing she was interested in. She couldn't deny the fact that he was pretty cool, she would never admit that to him though.

If one thing was for certain, the feeling in her loins spelled another sleepless night. Maka thought that it might be alright to surrender and indulge in that urge but only for tonight.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** I've been gone for a while haven't I? I was busy taking care of real life circumstances but with that being said I still am; therefore, I cannot guarantee a high frequency of updates to the story. I will finish it but it will take time. Bare with me.

Thank you for reading/reviewing!


End file.
